


Ares Versus Thor  ~ or ~  Mjölnir and The Chakram

by daviderl



Category: Thor (Movies), Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daviderl/pseuds/daviderl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xena is Ares' Warrior Queen, and Gabrielle is at her right hand.</p><p>Ares’ army, led by Xena, has defeated the Romans in Gaul and Britannia, and most of barbarians in the Germanic lands to the east. And after hearing stories about the Golden Apples of Norse legend – similar to the Greek ambrosia, Ares decides he wants them for his own. </p><p>He and Xena are making plans to invade the northern lands so he can have them, but she knows nothing about the apples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Warning

**Ares Versus Thor**  
  
 **or**

**Mjölnir and The Chakram**

**Chapter One**

**A Warning**

 

“These Vikings are brutes, trust me,” Ares said. “They do fight like savages, but seem to have no real organizational skill when it comes to warfare.”

“But will they meet us on the open field of battle?” Xena asked.

They were studying a map of the North lands, trying to decide where would be the first and best place to launch the invasion. Due north from the Germania seemed to be the most direct route, with the least amount of sea to cross. They were currently camped on the northern shore if the arm of sea that separated the two.

“They will have no choice. They can try to hide, and fight in the hills surrounding their villages, but with our overwhelming number of troops….”

Ares left the sentence hanging, letting Xena realize the futility of their resistance.

“Plus, being that it’s late spring now, the terribly harsh winters I’ve heard about won’t be a hindrance to our victory,” Gabrielle added.

“Exactly,” Xena agreed. “Looks like the Fates are on our side.”

“Now, I was thinking maybe a two-pronged front,” Ares started to say, then stopped as if listening to something no one else could hear. Then he said, “Well, it looks like dear old dad wants a word with me, back on Mt. Olympus. Keep planning, this shouldn’t take long.”

And with no fanfare, he disappeared.

“I wonder what that’s all about,” Gabrielle said.

“Who knows?” Xena replied. “Maybe good OLD Zeus wants to join in on the fun, you know, since he does nothing all day but sit up there making lightning and thunder during storms.”

“May be. Or maybe he thinks Ares is overreaching.”

Xena shrugged, then she and Gabrielle went back to plotting possible routes for the army to take during the invasion.

 

Ares appeared on the balcony next to Zeus, overlooking over the western slope of the mountain. Zeus didn’t speak, but only stood there in silence. But his silence spoke loudly to Ares. He could feel the tension emanating from his father. He knew Zeus was trying to let his temper cool before he spoke. So Ares waited patiently; there was little else he could do.

Finally, Zeus turned to him, his fiery temper still showing through his eyes.

“I understand you have designs on the lands north of Germania.”

“Correct.”

“Your defeat of the Gauls, and of the Brits, and of the barbarians, has been nothing less than remarkable.”

“I thought so.”

“But you go too far. It is time to pull back; enjoy the fruits of your victories. And then cast your eyes, and your armies in another direction, to the south, perhaps.”

“Why would I do that? We are so close to claiming the entirety of the lands to our north as our own.”

Zeus slowly shook his head.

“And what of the gods that watch over and protect those living there? Do you truly think they will do nothing while your army brings death and havoc upon them?”

“I’m not particularly worried about them. You seem to forget my Warrior Queen, and her extraordinary weapon.”

“Ah, yes, the Chakram. A formidable weapon indeed. But have you forgotten that one of the Norse gods also has a weapon of unparalleled devastation?”

“The fabled hammer? I suspect it is more myth than fact. And even if there WAS such a hammer, surely you don’t think it begins to compare to Xena’s Chakram do you?”

“I am of the opinion that is even more dangerous than the Chakram.”

“You do?”

“I do indeed. From the tales I have heard, it….”

“ _Tales_! Your fears are based on stories told in the night around campfires to frighten children?” Ares was incredulous.

“You DARE to speak to me in such a disrespectful tone!” Zeus lashed out. “Have you forgotten who you are? And who **_I_** am?”

And the goat and sheep herders tending their flocks on the side of the mountain knew what rolls of thunder on a sunny, cloudless day meant – Zeus was more than displeased at something. And they all hoped it was not them, nor at their families.

Then, in a more subdued and respectful voice, Ares said, “I have seen the wonders of the Chakram. I know its power, and I know its wielder. No one, and I mean _no one,_ with _any_ weapon can stand against it!”

“How small your world is,” Zeus said sadly. “How very small.”

“So, then tell me of the dangers of this hammer you have heard about.”

“For one, when it is thrown, it never misses its target. And then the hammer will return to his hand.”

“As does Xena’s Chakram.”

“But that is not its only power. It is said Thor can strike the ground with it and earthquakes result. He can raise it on high and lightning will come to it, and then be directed to wherever he wishes. And he can spin it by its leather strap fast enough to fly him where he may wish to go.”

Ares didn’t respond right away, but when he did, he was careful to choose his words wisely.

“And all these powers of this hammer, you have witnessed them?”

“No. I admit these are but stories that have come to me in bits and pieces over the years. But I do know that stories always have a grain of truth to them.”

Zeus turned to once more look out over the side of the mountain, then said without looking back at Ares, “And do not forget that Odin, the father of Thor, and king of the Norse gods, also is a god of war.”


	2. Talking Strategies, and More

**Chapter Two**

**Talking Strategies, and More**   


When Ares returned, Xena and Gabrielle were still going over the maps.

“Any progress?” he asked.

“Yes, quite a bit,” Xena answered. “What did Zeus want?”

“Just checking our progress. So, plans? Anything you’d care to tell me?”

“Well, that two-pronged attack you mentioned? I think maybe a three-pronged front will work better. As you know, we have over two thousand reasonably loyal barbarians. And I think if we split them into two forces, and have them cross into the northland here, and here, they can fan out over the countryside, attacking and killing as they are so capable of. As they do, our Greek army will advance behind and between them. That way there will be a solid line always moving forward.”

“I like it,” Ares said after thinking about it for a few moments. “Sounds like a solid plan.”

“And Gabrielle came up with something else, something I think is an excellent idea. If it will work.”

“Go on.”

“Gabrielle, since it’s your idea, why don’t you tell him.”

Ares turned to Gabrielle, and she said, “Despite their best efforts, and since they don’t really know the land, obviously there will be some of the Vikings who will manage to slip past the barbarians to attack us from behind. And that got me to thinking – what is the one thing no one can escape?”

Ares continued to look interesting.

“Death.”

His look turned to impatience.

“By death, I mean Celesta. If she can be persuaded to join us, those who try to attack us from the rear… Well I’m sure you can see where I’m going with this.”

“I like the way you think,” Ares said; giving Gabrielle a rare compliment.

“However,” Xena added. “There may just be, as they say, a maggot, or two, in the honey.”

“And that is?”

“Well, first of all – would Celesta be willing to take the lives of those not yet destined by the Fates to die? But if she did, would Hades permit her to leave Greece, and leave all those who are supposed to die to suffer?”

Ares slowly stroked his goatee as he thought, finally saying, “Let’s take the Hades point first. If Celesta did agreed to join us, it shouldn’t take her but a day, two at the most, to do what would be needed. And I doubt that Hades would object to her being gone for such a short time. But you are right about Celesta agreeing to take warriors before the Fates have intended. That could be a problem.”

“I suppose you could ask her,” Xena suggested. “The worst she could do is say no.”

“Right again. I think I need to return to Greece, there are things that I need to see about.”

Ares was about to disappear when Xena yelled out, “Hey!”

“What?”

“You’re leaving again, just like that? Without even decent goodbye?”

And before he could answer, she had her arms around his neck, one leg between his, pressed hard against his crotch, and her tongue buried deep into his mouth. And Gabrielle could only watch in silence, gritting her teeth with jealousy. More than once she had to leave the tent as they began to remove each other’s clothes.

Suddenly Xena pushed herself away from Ares.

“Okay,” she said angrily, ‘Who is she?”

“Who is who?”

“The whore you’ve got on your mind. Because it’s obvious it’s not me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I know you, Ares. And I know when you’re interested and when you’re not.”

“I don’t think it’s a woman he’s thinking about,” Gabrielle interjected. “I think it’s something Zeus told him that he’s keeping from us.”

“Is that it?” Xena demanded. “Is there something we need to know about? Something that could affect the impending assault?”

“Well, there was one thing. As you said, a possible maggot in the honey. But in this case, perhaps a very dangerous maggot.”

“And that is?”

“He mentioned the Norse god Thor, and his hammer.”

“What about it?”

“If tales are true, then it possesses greater power than your Chakram.”

“And just what power would that be?”

“The power to cause earthquakes, and to deliver lightning where he wishes, and it never misses its target.”

“It does sound threatening. Is there any way to defeat it?”

“I would have to say not.”

“Is there someplace we could get something like that?” Gabrielle asked.

“If he had enough time, I’m sure Hephaestus could forge one.”

“What about bringing in another god or two, like maybe Athena?” Xena suggested. “She’s a goddess of war.”

“I went to her when we first began this, but she said she had other concerns to consider, like the defense of villages, that kind of nonsense.”

“You mentioned Hephaestus,” Xena said. “What if you could get him to forge a long enough length of his unbreakable chain to bind Thor’s arms so he couldn’t use his hammer?”

“That would work, if we were able to get close enough to secure him.”

“What if--“ Gabrielle started to say, thinking as she did. “What if there was some way to, I don’t know, enchant the chain somehow, so it would coil around him as a python does with its prey. And it would continue to tighten the more he struggled against it?”

Ares looked at Gabrielle. “You’re just full of ideas aren’t you?”

Gabrielle shrugged. “Well? Do you think Hephaestus could make something like that?”

“Oh, I know he could. And more – I know he WILL!”

“I have heard that you and Hephaestus aren’t on the best of terms,” Xena said.

“True,” Ares responded. “But there is one who can talk him into anything, the woman he loves above all others -- Aphrodite.”

“And why would she do that?”

“Because she has many temples. And with a word from me into the ear of a warlord, and they would be defiled or destroyed. She’ll do as she’s told.”

“So what are you waiting for?” Xena asked him.

After Ares was gone, Xena said to Gabrielle, “I’m going to need you to take command of the barbarians. But first rafts have to be built, at least fifty of them I would think. Large enough to carry a hundred men. And maybe ten sturdy enough to carry horses, and to make several trips. Think you’re up to it?”

“Of course. I’m sure there are many with skills to build the rafts, and there certainly are plenty of trees. But most of the men don’t know me. How am I supposed to make them do what I say?”

“Take this,” Xena said as she handed her Chakram to Gabrielle. “They all know what this is. And if any of them give you any trouble, throw it around. Kill one or two of them if you have to. They’ll understand that.”

“Are you sure? What if you need it?”

“I’ll be alright. But you need to get going. There’s a lot of work to do and not much time. I want to be ready when Ares returns.”

Xena looked back at the map.

“Have your barbarians cross here, and here,” she indicated. “This is about a day’s walk apart. Have them wait until at least half have crossed before they advance.”

Xena and Gabrielle continued to plan and strategize long into the night.

 


	3. Invasion

**Chapter Three**

**Invasion**

**Day One**.

Gabrielle entered the tent where Xena was, yet again, was studying the maps Ares had provided.

“Well?” Xena asked without looking up

“The rafts are ready. And the barbarians are getting anxious to cross the sea. They are tired of waiting for Ares’ return. And I am too.”

“Then let’s do it. Give the orders to start loading the rafts.”

“Without Ares here?”

“I don’t need him to tell me how to launch an attack. That’s why I’m his general. And that’s why I have made you my second in command. So, about the lieutenants you have chosen; trustworthy? Capable?”

“I believe they are. I made sure they were Thracians, especially loyal to Ares. And they seem to have forged a positive harmony with the barbarian chieftains.”

“You’ve done well, not that I’m surprised.”

 

**Day Four.**

“Any word from Ares?”

“Not yet. But I’m not worried,” Xena answered. “What’s this about the barbarians being unhappy?”

“They’re unpredictable. Most of them are just happy to overrunning the villages, killing, raping, what little looting there may be. But some of them are looking for more challenging enemies. They want to fight against more than ‘farmers and goat herders’.”

 “They will get their wish soon enough. My advanced scouts report that there is a large contingent of Viking warriors not three days away. The problem is that they are coming by boat.”

“Yeah, that’s another thing. There are so many small rivers and streams, many too deep to wade across, that it’s been hard to keep some of these ‘farmers and goat herders’ in front of us. Some of their tactics are similar to the ones the barbarians use. So far it’s not a serious problem, but just an annoyance.”

Xena thought for a few moments then said, “Have a third of them drop back, maybe a day’s walk. Then tell them to advance again. I think those that have slipped through the line won’t be expecting them. But make sure that the ones longing for a battle are at the front. Might as well take advantage of their aggressive natures.”

“It will be done!”

**Day Eight.**

“What is this I keep hearing about our rafts being destroyed?”

“It couldn’t be helped,” Gabrielle said. “The Viking warriors were using the wider rivers to slip past to get behind us, especially at night. Their boats are made just for such things. So I had several rafts lashed with lengths of rope between them, and stretched across the deepest parts of the rivers, and when they would become entangled in them, I would have archers shoot fire-tipped arrows. Most hit the Viking boats, but some of the rafts would catch fire as well.”

“Okay, just so long as I know why. I suppose when winter comes and we finally abandon this land we can build more rafts – or walk across the ice, as I’ve heard of it being done.”

“Ares?”

“Not yet. I would have thought he would make an appearance to let me know how things are progressing with the enchanted chain.”

“And to maybe want to know what kind of progress we’re making.”

**Day Thirteen.**

Darkness had fallen. There were many casualties on both sides. By unspoken truce each army collected their dead by the light of flickering torches, often aiding each other in identifying who was Viking, who was barbarian, and who was Grecian. Sometimes only by rinsing the blood from faces or clothing could one be identified.

“This was NOT a good day for us!” Xena complained. “Ares should have been here! Another day of lightning like today will be the end of us. It topples trees to block our advances, forcing us to move into unfamiliar fields and meadows, only to be met on all sides by the enemy.”

“I agree,” Gabrielle said. “I knew our countrymen pray to Ares or Zeus just before battle, but I had no idea the barbarians were so superstitious. Even though I try to tell them different, they believe it is the work of the avenging spirit of Germania, who followed them and strikes them down if they falter or weaken in battle.”

“Well, I guess we both know it has to be this Thor. Which in my mind means we are nearing something, some place that is sacred to the Vikings. And if this sacred place is anything like all the other temples or shrines I’ve come across – there is much gold and silver to be plundered.”

“So in other words I should let it slip that the riches we are after are within our grasp.”

“Exactly. And they will have to fight twice as hard, and take twice much ground, and kill twice the number of Vikings. And you might let those barbarians know there are many women to be taken as slaves.”

 

**Day Fifteen.**

“We have been doing better,” Gabrielle reported. “But there still are too many of our men being killed. They are finally getting used to fighting against men wielding axes in both hands. But it is taking a toll.”

“Any other news I’d just as soon not hear about?”

“These Vikings don’t believe in taking prisoners. It’s just ‘Kill them all!’ Which is exactly what the barbarians believe. Unfortunately even the few prisoners _we_ have taken are becoming a drain on our food supplies. Plus, even though they are chained together, having to guard them takes men from the battles.”

“I had hoped to get information from them, but it seems they would just as soon die as say anything about anything.”

“I know we can’t just release them, so what are we going to do with them?”

“To be honest, I don’t know. Other than killing them where they sit, I can’t think of what else to do.”

“Xena! You know we can’t do that! It would make us no better than – than the barbarians.”

“Well, I suppose we could turn them over to the Germanics, let them do what they will with them.”

“You know exactly what they will do!”

“If you have a better suggestion, then let me hear it. Otherwise, give the order.”

“I’ll give it, if that is your command, but I do it under protest.”

“Duly noted.”


	4. Loki

**Chapter Four**

**Loki**

The very next day, just before sunset, Ares appeared in the tent where Xena and Gabrielle were once again going over the not-so-successful results of the last few days’ battles. He had a long length of chain coiled up in a net.

“Don’t want to take any chances with this,” he explained. “Any mortal can handle it, but anyone with the powers of a god will instantly be seized and bound.”

“Very good,” Xena said approvingly as she walked over to him and put her arms around his neck, pressing herself up against him. “You’ve been gone far too long,” she purred.

Ares dropped the net-enclosed chain and encircled her with his arms. Their lips met, and it became obvious to Gabrielle that for the rest of the night they would have no use for her. So she left the tent, filled with anger and jealousy. She walked far enough away that she wouldn’t be able to hear them, at the edge of the encampment. Then she thought she saw a dark figure moving through the trees in the failing light.

Gabrielle drew her short sword, similar to the ones the Roman gladiators used in the arenas, her eyes and ears watching and listening for any suspicious movement.

“Greetings,” a voice behind her said. Gabrielle turned quickly to find a man standing there, wearing clothes she was unfamiliar with.

“Who are you, and what do you want?”

“I am Loki, brother of Thor.”

Gabrielle instantly called out, “Guards! An intruder!”

Several guards appeared with swords drawn.

“Take this man captive!” she instructed.

The guards looked around.

“Who? There is no one here.”

“Here! Standing in front of me!”

“They can neither see nor hear me,” Loki told her. “Only you.”

To cover her embarrassment, she said, “He has taken to the woods. Fan out. Find him!”

After the guards had gone, Gabrielle said, “What do you want?”

“I have a proposition for you.”

“I don’t make deals with the enemy.”

“I am not your enemy. I care nothing for the peasant vermin your army is at war with. I would just as soon see them all wiped from this earth.”

Keeping the tip of her sword pointed toward his throat, Gabrielle said, “Go on.”

“The people you battle with have nothing. There are no spoils of war, no riches worth the effort and bloodshed. Ares does not seek riches, nor slaves, nor glory. And come the winter all of you will withdraw south to warmer lands.”

“Then what does he want?”

“He seeks the Golden Apples for his own. Have you heard of them?”

“Vague stories. Nothing about them I can really recall.”

“The Golden Apples, when eaten by a mortal, can make him a god. But if eaten by a god, they are but a delicious fruit. So you see, Ares wastes time and lives in his endeavor to steal them.”

“You still haven’t said why you are here, talking to me.”

“My brother Thor, favored by Odin, one day may be king of the Norse gods. But he is rash, and violent, and short tempered, and totally unfit to be king. For a thousand years we have had a truce with the Frost Giants, our sworn enemy. Yet Thor would have us go to war against them, resulting in the deaths of many thousands on both sides.”

“I’m still waiting.”

“But if somehow Thor was captured and taken far from here, when Odin finally decides it is time to pass the mantle of kingship, it will be to me, the wiser and more tolerant of the two of us, not to the bloodthirsty warmonger that is Thor.”

“And just what will I get out of this bargain?”

“Do you know how a mortal becomes a god by eating of the Golden Apple?”

“No.”

“Let me explain. With the first bite, you will feel a sense of wellbeing. Aches and pains will disappear. You will feel better than you can ever remember. With the second bite, you can feel strength coursing through your body. A third and fourth bite and you will know the strength of ten, fifty, a hundred men. With half the apple gone, your skin will be as impervious as the mountain is to the raindrop. Three quarters eaten and you no longer will be bound to this earth. The eagles will watch with envy at the speed and height that you can soar. And if you consume the entire apple, including the core – you will be a god! Your powers will only be limited to what you can imagine. Fire and lightning spring from your fingertips. The wind and rain will be at your command. Armies will tremble at the sound your name. No one will dare to cross you.”

“And for capturing Thor you would be willing to give me one of these apples?”

From somewhere, Loki brought out an apple, faintly glowing in the semi-darkness.

Just then several guards returned.

“We are sorry, but there was no intruder we could find.”

“Then you haven’t looked hard enough! Search until you have found him!”

The guard bowed and they all returned to the search.

“One other thing,” Loki said with a small smile. “Perhaps if you were a god, then the one you desire possibly might desire you as she does another god.”

Gabrielle reached out and took the apple. He had found her weakness.

“How do I know this is real? Or that it isn’t poisoned?”

Loki smiled again. “If I wanted you dead, you would have been struck down without knowing it. But as a gesture of my good faith, take a small bite.”

Gabrielle slowly and cautiously put the apple to her mouth, and took just a small bite, chewed it up and swallowed it. It tasted like an ordinary apple, perhaps a bit less sweet. But not long after she realized the constant headache she had from the recent battles was gone. She felt good – better than she had since she didn’t know when.

“Another bite,” Loki encouraged. “But just one more.”

Gabrielle bit again, and after swallowing it, somehow she could feel that her strength had doubled, maybe even tripled from what it had been only moments ago.

“How do you know I won’t eat the rest of it whether Thor is captured or not?”

“We have an agreement, do we not?”

“We do.” Gabrielle could not resist. “You trust me that much?”

“I am a god. I know what’s in your heart. I know you are an honorable woman.”

“So I guess you know that we have an unbreakable chain.”

Loki nodded. “I do. And I can tell you where and when Thor will be, allowing Xena to capture him.”

“Why Xena?”

“Thor will know if there is one nearby with powers of a god. Even the small bites you took of the apple will give you away. Two days walk from here, one on horseback, near the edge of the forest, Thor will be not far from the very largest of the trees. Xena should be in the branches ready to drop the chain down on him.”

“How do you know he will be there?”

“I will lure him there, telling him Ares wishes to discuss a truce. He trusts me. He will be there. You have only to convince Xena to come, and alone.”


	5. Thor in Chains

**Chapter Five**

**Thor in Chains**

Xena made sure she was where she should be a half day ahead of time. She found the tree, climbed up to the best couple of limbs – ones she could straddle and have clearance to drop the chain. But she wondered – should she drop it all at once? Or let it dangle from one end and then drop it? She decided to let it dangle, hoping it would make less noise, and not be seen.

“Where is he?” Thor asked Loki. “You said he would be here.”

“Patience, Brother. Ares is skittish. He fears the hammer. He is only being cautious.”

As Thor and Loki walked, Xena was waiting, perched in the branches, trying not to let the chain rattle as Loki gradually guided Thor toward the tree. And when he was where she wanted him, and with little fanfare, Xena dropped the enchanted chain.

One end barely touched Thor’s arm, then all of it quickly began to snake it’s way around his arms, securing them against his chest. And before he was able to bring the hammer into play, his right hand that held it was tight against his chest. It next wrapped itself around his legs; if he tried to take a step he would fall to the ground.

“Help me, Loki!” Thor exclaimed. “You must help free me!”

Instead, the life-like image that was Loki vanished. Knowing there was the chance he also could have been imprisoned, Loki chose not to be present. Then Xena dropped from the tree to land in front of the bound Thor.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” she said smugly. “I do believe my enemy is trussed up like a butchered deer ready for the fire pit.”

Thor struggled uselessly against the ever tightening chains.

“And what is this?” Xena continued. “The famous hammer that has been the cause of so much anguish, and fear, and death.”

Xena brought out her Chakram and tapped the hammer with it.

“You see, I have my Chakram.” And she hit the hammer even harder with it. “This hammer doesn’t seem to have much going for it now. In fact, I would say both it and you seem to be – now what is the word I’m looking for? Oh yes -- ‘impotent’ I believe is the one I want.”

Xena laughed mockingly as she said, “Yes, I know. You don’t understand. This has never happened to you before.”

Then her voice got hard. “Well now you know the might of the Olympian gods. Your hammer may be powerful, but it is no match for the weapons of…”

Just then Xena heard Gabrielle’s voice. “Xena! Help me!”

From somewhere Gabrielle had appeared, and it was evident she was in severe pain.

“Gabrielle! What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. I feel as if I’ve been poisoned.”

And she doubled over, holding her stomach.

“How did this happened? What did you eat?”

Gabrielle hesitated, not wanting to tell Xena the truth, but as the pain increased, she blurted out, “I ate one of the Golden Apples.”

“Where did you get one?”

“From Loki. He said if I helped imprison Thor, he would give me one, and if I ate it, I would become a god. And I did, but something’s wrong. The strength and power I had…”

Then she cried out again as the pain worsened.

“The apple,” Thor said. “Did you consume all of it, including the core?”

“Yes,” Gabrielle managed to say. “He - he said I had to eat all of it.”

“Then Loki has lied to you, wishing for your death! The seeds of the apple are poison to gods. When we eat the apples we are careful to avoid them.”

“But why, Gabrielle?” Xena asked. “Why would you betray us like this?”

“Loki said this war is a sham, that all Ares wants are the Golden Apples. He cares nothing about nothing else.”

And Gabrielle screamed out again as the pain became unbearable.

“I can save her,” Thor said. “If you free me I will take her to Asgard and I will see that her life will not end.”

“How do I know I can trust you?”

“Because I now know my war is not with you, nor with your army, nor with Ares, but with Loki. More than once has he tried to have me put out of his way so that Odin will one day name him king.”

“Even if I wanted to, the chain can’t be broken.”

“There is nothing that is completely impervious. You implied your Chakram was forged by your god. I believe that using it with Mjölnir, we may be able to break this chain.”

“Even if that’s so, I could never hope to pick up your hammer, much less swing it.”

“There may be a way. It is something that you will find repulsive and disgusting, but it will have to be done to give you the strength to wield it.”

“And just what would that be?”

“You have to invert Gabrielle, wrap your arms around her middle, and squeeze hard, repeatedly until she throws up the remains of the apple. Then you must eat those remains, being careful not to swallow the seeds.”

“You have GOT to be joking! You want me to eat what she vomits up?”

“Yes. There should be enough power left to give you the strength you need. But if you wish for me to save her life, you must make haste. Ares nears, and he will not care if she dies.”

There was a final scream of pain from Gabrielle, and she passed out.

“Time is of the essence, her life flickers away even as you hesitate.”

After a moment of indecision, Xena picked Gabrielle up, put her back over one shoulder, then let her slip down until Xena’s hands were over her belly, and she began to jerk her clasped hands harder and harder, over and over, until Gabrielle vomited up some of the eaten apple.

“More!” Thor said anxiously. “That is not enough.”

Xena continued until twice more Gabrielle threw up the contents of her stomach. Then Xena laid her gently on the ground and she reluctantly scooped up a handful. Twice she flicked away the dark seeds, then looking at Thor, put her hand to her mouth and quickly swallowed. It took longer than she expected, but there was strength she could feel surging through her.

She got to her feet, feeling ready. Thor opened his fingers and with a slight push with the palm of his hand, the hammer flew to Xena. But her strength still hadn’t built up enough, and although she caught it, she was thrown backward into the massive tree. Her vision blurred and she felt a severe pain in her back. The hammer was on the ground out of reach. But as she looked up, Ares suddenly appeared.

“Xena,” Ares said, looking at Thor. “I see you have done it.”

Then he spied the hammer. “And look here. I see I have a new toy.”

Xena lunged for the hammer just as Ares headed for it. She was on her knees, and barely able to pick it up. Ares put out his hand, expecting her to give it to him. Instead, as her power grew, she came to her feet in a spinning motion, and will all her strength and hit him squarely in the chest with it, sending him flying far above the tops of the trees. Then she fell to her knees, rested a heartbeat or two, then got back to her feet.

“Now,” Thor said. “Bring me your Chakram.”

Xena went to him and handed it to him.

“Position it against one of the links that lie flat. The entire link must be severed,” he instructed.

Xena put it against one such link, where he held it firm.

“You must strike hard and true,” he said. “You cannot miss. It cannot be a glancing blow.”

Xena nodded then shouldered the hammer, resting a bit more

“Do not hesitate long, Gabrielle’s life is surely slipping away.”

Xena, now feeling stronger, held the hammer near the end, touched the edge of the Chakram where it needed to be struck, then spinning twice she hit it with all the strength she could and at the same time yelled out as loud as she could, trying to increase her strength. But when it hit, the force if it threw her backward against the same tree. Thor also was thrown backward, but the chains fell to the ground.

Thor picked up Gabrielle, both her arms over his left shoulder, his left hand around the backs of her thighs. He held out his hand and Mjölnir flew to it. He began spinning it, and in less than a heartbeat it was moving faster that the eye could see.

“You will save her life?” Xena asked desperately.

“You have my word. I will tend to her until she is ready to return to you. But be warned, Ares approaches, and he is angry.”

And suddenly, the two of them were high in the sky, then gone. And in almost the same instant, Ares appeared.

“I have put up with a lot from you,” he said, holding his temper poorly. “Much more than I should have. But the one thing I will NOT tolerate is betrayal!”

Ares slowly drew the oversized sword from its scabbard.

“I am DONE with you , Xena. It’s time for you to die!”

Before Ares could take a step toward her, Xena put out her right hand, and from beneath the pile of chains, the Chakram flew to her hand. She put out her left, and one end of the shorter length of chain went to her hand, the rest of it wrapping itself around her forearm from wrist to elbow several times, forming a makeshift shield. At this, Ares hesitated.

And there they stood – Xena waiting for his attack. And Ares not sure if Xena’s death would be as easy as he thought.

After a while, Xena said, “And I am done with YOU, Ares. Done with all of this. Find another general. Continue to send the warriors to their slaughter, or not. I am returning to Greece. You and I are through.”

Xena cautiously put the Chakram back on its clip, still holding her chained left arm up and ready. She put her thumb and middle finger into her mouth and whistled louder than normal, and it wasn’t long before Argo galloped up to her. Xena put one hand against her neck to calm her. Then slowly backed up, running her hand along the horse until she was at her rear, then vaulted into the saddle.

“Don’t come after me,” Xena warned as the horse turned to the south and she rode off, the chain dropping to the ground.

 

There was not a day or night that Xena didn’t look over her shoulder as she rode south, worried about falling asleep and waking up to find Ares there, when she wasn’t worrying about Gabrielle, and if Thor had been able to save her life. But if she died, would he bother to find some way to tell her? Would she forever wonder, hoping that she had lived, but never really knowing?

After a month she began to relax, thinking maybe he was waiting for her to get to Greece. It was a grueling journey, somehow seeming to be much longer than when advancing with her army behind her -- attacking, killing, and conquering the villages, towns and tribes they encountered. But when she took the time to think back, she realized the campaign north was a year and a half long. But now she just wanted to get home a fast as possible.

It took another month and a half before she was sure she was in Greece. She had kept to the west of the mountainous terrain that ran from north to south. But now that she was home, did she have to start worrying about Ares all over again?

She decided that rather than try to get to more familiar country, she would make her camp on the top of a rounded hill; taller than a hill, perhaps the remains of a long-extinct volcano. And here she would remain, dragging trees from the valley up to the top to construct a cabin to protect her from the winter snows and winds, if it came to that. How long she would stay, she didn’t know, but at least until the next Spring thaw.

Not many days had passed when she thought she heard a loud whoosh! And as she turned around she heard someone yell out her name.

“Xena!”

It was Gabrielle, running toward her. Xena could see a smiling Thor behind her. Then Gabrielle stopped short, as if unsure if she should keep running to her. But it didn’t matter because Xena was running toward Gabrielle. And then their arms were around each other, holding, squeezing each other as if they couldn’t get close enough.

Xena looked up over the top of Gabrielle’s head.

“Thank you,” she said to Thor. “Thank you! I don’t know what I would have done if she had died. I don’t think I could go on without her.”

But before he could answer, there was an angry voice.

 "THOR!"


	6. Confrontations of Godly Proportions

**Chapter Six**

**Confrontations of Godly Proportions**

 

The three of them looked to see Ares standing forty paces away, but dressed as Xena had never seen him. He was carrying a golden shield in his left hand and a large golden sword in his right. He was wearing a gold helmet, and golden breast and back plates with golden straps over his shoulders and golden buckles on both sides.

“I have no quarrel with you, Ares. There is no reason for us to fight,” Thor said, but he was holding the hammer near the end of the handle, ready if it came to that. “Our armies met on the field of battle. Many lives were lost on both sides. Now is the time for peace.”

“Are you a coward who will not fight? Then you will die where you stand,” Ares said.

Thor raised his hammer, waiting, as Ares pointed the golden sword skyward, as if readying an attack. Then there were crackles surrounding it, and as he brought it down as if slashing an enemy, a single shaft of lightning burst from the tip of it.

Mjölnir easily absorbed the lighting strike and Thor immediately hurled it back to Ares, who made sure the shield was protecting him. When it hit, the lighting spread across it, doing no damage, but the force if it made Ares backpedal several steps to keep his balance. Just as he raised the sword to draw more lightning from the heavens, he saw Mjölnir flying toward him. It hit the center of the shield, and again it was undamaged, but this time the force of the blow sent Ares flying a dozen or more paces backward, and this time he landed on the ground.

Ares barely had time to come to his feet when Mjölnir once again was flying at him, but being ready for it, and bracing himself, it bounced harmlessly off the shield. And while it was returning to Thor, Ares sent a bolt of lightning from the sword. Thor just caught the hammer when the lightning struck him, and this time he was the one thrown backward.

A second bolt followed that one, which Mjölnir was able to absorb, and as Thor got to his feet, he again sent the hammer against Ares, who strengthened himself to withstand the blow. He tried to deflect it away, hoping he would have a clear shot at Thor, but it returned to his hand, giving Ares time to send yet another shaft of lighting at Thor; this time an extended blast that overwhelmed Mjölnir. And for the second time Thor found himself sailing backward to land hard on the now charred and blackened ground.  

Coming to his knees, Thor threw the hammer, but it seemed to be a wild throw. It flew wide, not at all toward Ares, who grinned, knowing he was now winning this battle. Thor watched the hammer as it circled, and when Ares was between it and Thor, he outstretched his hand and it straightened its course and was coming straight back to him.

Ares, sensing it coming, was barely able to turn to the side to avoid a direct blow to his back, but not enough, and he was sent face first into the scorched ground.

And after Mjölnir returned to Thor, he started spinning it by the leather strap, ready to fly with it against Ares, knowing it would hit even harder, and perhaps even causing the shield to fail. But suddenly Ares disappeared, much to Thor’s puzzlement. Ares rematerialized behind him, about to bring the sword down in what he hoped was the killing blow to the back of Thor’s head. 

But there was a roar of thunder as Zeus yelled, “Ares! You **WILL NOT** strike!”

Thor quickly spun around then retreated several steps and drew back the hammer to attack. There was yet another roar of thunder.

“Thor!”

Everyone looked over to Zeus. Athena was on one side of him, two paces behind. And on the other side, also two paces to the rear, was Hephaestus, carrying chains looped over both shoulders. He was one of the ugliest men Xena had ever seen.

Thor immediately dropped the hammer, which sunk half its breadth into the ground, his right fist went over his heart, and he went to one knee momentarily.

“Sire,” he said.

Then he stood up, Mjölnir again in his hand; not trusting Ares not to continue the battle.

Never taking his eyes off Ares, Zeus said, “Thor, this confrontation is at an end. There is no need for your presence here. You may leave. And convey my regrets to Odin. Had I known Ares’ motive for conquest was for the Apples rather than for the glory of Greece, I never would have permitted it.”

“I shall tell him,” Thor replied, his fist again over his heart with a head bow. Then he looked over to Gabrielle and Xena, smiled, and said, “Until we meet again.”

In less than a heartbeat, the hammer was spinning faster than the eye could follow. By the third, he was skyward, and by the fifth, he was but a speck soaring in the heavens, then he was gone.

“You are unbelievable,” Ares said, contempt in his voice. “Have you grown so soft to let an enemy escape when I had his life in my hands?”

“Thor is not our enemy.”

Ares shook his head. “You have grown weak and sad, dreaming of your glory days when the Titans were defeated. How pitiful you have become.”

“SILENCE!” Zeus thundered. “You will speak no more until I have decreed it. But now you will return those items you have stolen.”

Ares hesitated for a few moments, then in defiance and disrespect, threw the sword and shield to the ground. He removed the helmet with both hands and threw it down. And after unbuckling the straps at his side, holding the front and back plates, lifted them over his head and dropped them into the dirt.

“Athena,” Zeus said, still watching Ares, “Take them to my thrown room, instruct Deimos and Phobos to clean and polish them as never before, then return.”

“Sire,” she answered, then slowly picked them up, obviously in awe of Zeus’ golden armor and weapons, and she was gone.

“I have grown tired of your insolence and your treachery. You have but two options – return to Mt. Olympus until I grant you permission to leave, or be forever bound with the very chains you had forged to imprison Thor.”

At this, Hephaestus rattled the chains slightly.

“I am sure Hades can find an uncomfortable corner in Tartarus for you to inhabit.”

Ares didn’t answer right away, but he knew he had only one real choice. “Mt. Olympus,” he answered, contempt still in his voice.

At that moment Athena reappeared.

“You both will accompany Ares to his Hall of War.”

Athena and Hephaestus flanked Ares and the three of them vanished.

For a moment or two Zeus didn’t move, as if suddenly very tired. He then slowly turned to look at Xena and Gabrielle, who felt a stab of dread in her gut. It had taken time, but eventually Gabrielle had learned not to fear Ares. But this was Zeus, the king of the Olympian gods, and not one to be taken lightly.

She and Xena had released each other, but when Gabrielle grabbed her hand, fearful, she felt no such anxiety in Xena. Zeus ignored her.

“Two things,” he said to Xena. “The power and strength you derived from the Apple will fade in time, for the most part. Also, the Chakram is a powerful and dangerous weapon. I am confident you will use more wisely in the future.”

Before Xena could answer, he disappeared.

Neither spoke until Gabrielle said, slowly, “By-the-gods. If I hadn’t seen this with my very own eyes, I never would have believed what just happened.”

“Neither would I,” Xena answered.

“I wonder, if Zeus hadn’t stopped them, who do you think would have won?”

“Hard to say. But it wouldn’t surprise me if they battled for a thousand years with no winner. But this explains a lot.”


	7. Sorting It All Out

**Chapter Seven**

**Sorting It All Out**

“What explains what?” Gabrielle asked.

“Why Ares never tried to kill me after I left.”

“So what DID happen between you two? Thor told me about you having to eat what I threw up and the strength it gave you to break the chain. And I really wish I could have seen you send Ares flying, but then what happened?”

“Ares appeared right after Thor took you away, and he was going to kill me, but I felt this power inside me, and I put out my hand and the Chakram flew to it like Thor’s hammer, and then I willed the chain to wrap itself around my left arm as a shield. So I’m guessing that Ares might have thought that I was – godly, and never attacked me. Anyway I whistled for Argo, got into the saddle, told Ares I was done with him and headed back here. And he must have known that Thor took you off and he was just waiting for him to bring you back to me.”

“Was there any damage to your Chakram?”

“None that I could see. But tell me, what was it like flying so high and so fast with Thor?”

“I couldn’t tell you, I had my eyes closed the whole time – that was just too fast and too high for my tastes.”

“So what about that place Thor said he was going to take you?”

“Asgard. It’s the home of the Norse gods. Of course, most of the time I was unconscious. And as long as I was, I must have been SO close to crossing over. But I do remember that when I did start waking up, Thor was always there, pouring some nasty tasting liquid down my throat. I guess it was kind of antidote to counteract the poison. I do remember asking him why he was always there, and he said he made a promise that he would tend to me until I was well enough to return home.”

“He did say that as he carried you off, but I wasn’t sure if I believed him. So what was it like?”

“Hard to explain. I guess kind of like I would imagine Mt. Olympus would be. Big. Impressive. Godly. But after I was mostly healed, he took me to Valhalla.”

“Never heard of it.”

“It’s where the spirits of the fallen warriors go. It was this enormous hall with rows and rows of long tables, and every night they feast. Lots of meat and ale, and women. Everybody talking and yelling at once, bragging about the battles they were in, and how they died fighting the enemy.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“It was more like uncontrolled confusion to me. Anyway, Thor took me there one night, and he got up on one of the tables, and Xena, those men REALLY love him!  There were cheers and hollering and toasts to him. But then he made me get up on the table with him, and suddenly everyone quieted down. And he started telling them who I was. He said I was Gabrielle, a mighty warrior who led the barbarian horde against them in battle. And he told them how courageous and fearless I was, and how many Vikings fell under my sword.”

“Why would he do that?”

“That's what I wanted to know! And then-–“ at this point Gabrielle’s eyes began to tear up and her voice cracked. “They all raised their cups to me and cheered! Xena I KNOW I must have killed some of them, but it was like I was a hero, not their enemy.”

Not knowing what else to do, Xena pulled Gabrielle to her in a supportive hug. After a few moments, Gabrielle’s voice was stronger.

“Then Thor said I should make a toast to them, and someone handed me this huge cup of ale.”

“So what did you say?”

“I don’t really remember exactly. But I know I said something about how brave they all were, and what ferocious warriors they were, and how much of an honor it had been to meet them in battle. And they all cheered even louder.”

“Sounds like you said the right thing.”

“I guess I did. But I think Thor could see I was still weak, so we left. But that is something I NEVER will forget!”

“I can see why. But changing the subject, there’s something I’m curious about. When you found Thor and me, you said you got the apple from someone named Low Key?”

“Loki, Thor’s brother.”

“So, what ever happened to him?”

“He disappeared. Thor said he would be gone until he thinks no one is mad at him anymore. It’s happened before, and it will happen again. It’s just the way Loki is.”

“Quite an adventure.”

“Yes it was.”

Things started to get awkward for them until Xena asked, “So did Thor happen to say anything about how the invasion is going?”

“It faded away. He didn’t give me any real details, but from what he said I suspect that after you left, and I was gone, and there was no Ares around to appoint any new generals, after a few days the Greek soldiers started pulling back, heading home. And when the barbarians realized they were left to do all the fighting, they decided to leave as well. But when the Vikings saw they were retreating, the began to follow after them. It’s hard to fight an enemy that is chasing after you. Thor said there were a lot of casualties by the time the Greeks and barbarians reached the sea.”

“All those deaths,” Xena said angrily. “All those soldiers dying for no good reason. Damn that Ares!”

“You’ll get no argument from me.”

Gabrielle was silent for a while, and Xena could tell there was something else on her mind, eventually she spoke up.

“Thor told me something, a secret, I guess it is. And I don’t quite understand why he did. And it’s something I’m not sure if I should tell you. But he HAD to know I would.”

“So – what is it?”

“It’s about the Golden Apples, and why Ares, or any, or all of the Olympic gods could never get the Golden Apples. Not even if they had the Titans with them.”

“Now you HAVE to tell me!”

“Because the Norse gods would fight forever if they had to, to protect them.”

“And the reason is…?”

“Because they get their powers and immortality from eating them. I don’t know how often they have to, but they do.”

“Hmmm. You know, that sounds like however long ago it was, some mortals stumbled across the tree, ate the apples, became godlike, then decided to keep them for themselves.”

“I guess they did.”

“But I imagine there would be chaos if everyone was a god. Say, are you and Thor – involved?”

Gabrielle laughed. “No. He’s not anything like Loki said, but still, he’s a god, and I’m not.”

“Well, you never know.”

“I  know.” Gabrielle paused, as if she wasn’t sure if she should continue. “You know how people tell you things, give you advice, and you only half listen? Well, he told me something, something I’ve been hearing for years, but for some reason I never really paid any attention to, until he told me.”

“What was it?”

“He told me I should follow my heart, and not to hide my feelings, no matter how much I’m afraid to let them show.”

“That sounds like good advice.”

“I’m glad you said that.”

Gabrielle stood in front of Xena and took both her hands, looked her in the eyes, licked her lips, took a deep breath, and said, “I love you Xena. I’ve loved you from the moment we met. And when I die, whether I go to the Elysian Fields or Tartarus, I will still love you, for all eternity.”

Gabrielle looked for some kind of response in her face, but she was unreadable. Was she surprised, annoyed, happy, angry, amused? Then on impulse Gabrielle took Xena’s face in her hands and kissed her on the mouth, longer than she intended, then kissed her again. But there was still no real reaction other than – confusion?

Suddenly feeling awkward and embarrassed, Gabrielle said, “Okay, I know I shouldn’t have done that. And it’s obvious you don’t feel the same, so I guess I should go – somewhere – for a while, or a few days.”

Gabrielle turned to leave, when Xena said, “Gabrielle, wait!”


	8. The Last, But Not The Final, Chapter

**Chapter Eight**

**The Last, But Not The Final, Chapter**

 

Gabrielle turned around, still embarassed.  “What?”

“Don’t you remember what I said to Thor when he brought you back?”

“I heard what you said. But people say things like that all the time. I mean, we’ve been together for so long, and I know you care about me, and worry about me, but I could never hope….”

“I meant every word of it. And it’s not just something I said to be saying it.”

Xena stopped, wanting to say just the right thing.

“It’s almost funny, I mean, I know that whenever Ares and I would start – fooling around, you would get jealous, and mad, but I thought it was because you were in love with Ares, not me. If you had only said something.”

“What? What could I have said? It was obvious from the start that you and Ares had this big agenda to conquer the world. Would you have abandoned that to be with me?”

Xena had no ready answer, and it took a few moments before she did.

“Probably not. Having sex with Ares insured that I would get exactly what I wanted – an undefeatable army, assured conquest, the thrill of battle. But when he wasn’t around, you and I could have been together.”

“And you think I would want that? Sharing you, your body, with him?”

“But not my love. Wouldn’t that have counted for something?”

Gabrielle only shook her head, then she asked, “Xena, why do you think went along with Loki? Just to have the power of a god?”

“I don’t know why.”

“So that you might love me instead of Ares. That I was the one you would want to be with – always.”

“If you had only said something,” Xena answered weakly.

“And you couldn’t have said something? You couldn’t have told me how you feel?”

Xena shrugged her shoulders. “I – I guess I was just too involved with everything else to – to think you felt the same.”

Then there was silence; neither knew what else to say until Xena absently said, “What do you think Zeus meant when he said these powers I got from the Apple would fade, ‘for the most part’?”

Gabrielle shrugged. “Maybe you won’t lose all of your strength. The way it works is, with the first few bites you feel stronger and stronger, and then the other things kick in – swords can’t hurt you, you can fly, and then immortality, so long as you don’t eat the seeds. And maybe when the effects start wearing off, it happens in reverse.”

“Makes sense, I guess. I wonder how much strength I’ll have left.”

“I suppose you’ll just have to wait and see.”

There was more silence for a while.

Finally, Gabrielle said, “It worked, you know – eating the apple. I was a god, or close to being one. With every bite I took I could feel power, and not just strength. Although I knew if I hit a boulder with my fist it would have shattered into a thousand pieces. And when I was almost finished eating it, I knew could fly. I only went up two or three times my height, I still was a bit afraid of being too high. And while I was floating I finished the apple. And that’s when the pain hit me, and I fell back to earth. It didn’t hurt me, but I felt it. And as the pain got worse, the only thing I could think of was to find you, that somehow you could make it stop. I don’t even know _how_ I found you. I know I didn’t fly, so maybe I teleported; I can’t remember.”

“I wondered where you came from. I knew you were back in camp, but there was just so much going on I didn’t think about again.”

And once again, they ran out of something to talk about. Xena stoked the dying campfire and asked Gabrielle if she was hungry; she wasn’t.

“So what now?” Gabrielle asked.

“What do you mean?”

“About you, me, our plans for the future. I assume we’ll stay together.”

“We will. But the future? I haven’t given it much thought. We won’t have to worry about Ares for a while. And after Zeus’ little suggestion, well, maybe we should start helping people, rather than raiding villages and taking slaves and killing whoever stands in our way.”

“Yes, I think that was what he was talking about.”

“Of course, there may be a problem with that.”

“What problem?”

“I don’t think that ‘Xena’ is a name that people associate with helping others. If anything, it strikes fear and dread in them. And hate and loathing.”

“I hadn’t thought about that. But you’re right. Your reputation as a murderous warlord won’t be an easy one to change.”

“Thanks. Just what I needed to hear.”

“You know what I mean.”

Xena nodded, then poked the fire again.

“You know what you need to do?” Gabrielle asked.

“To go back to the beginning and start over?”

“Well, yes, but that wasn’t what I was getting at. You need to find someone who has a reputation that people trust. Someone they know they can depend on to help them no matter how bad things get.”

“And you know someone like that?”

“No. I don’t actually _know_ someone like that, but I have _heard_ about someone like that.”

“And just who would that be?”

“Hercules.”

“Hercules? Why would you think of him? And why would you even think he would want to?”

“Well, first off, he’s Ares’ half-brother, and seeing that you two are enemies now, maybe he would take that into consideration. Also, if he thought you really wanted to change, he might want to take the chance that you’re serious. After all, how many heroes are there going around actually trying to help people?”

“But how do I convince him I’m not the ‘old Xena’? I know he’s had to have heard of me, and my – appetite for death and destruction.”

“I don’t know. Ask him to let us travel with him? Try to prove yourself? Of course, we would have to find him first.”

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try. And if he refuses, I suppose if I had to, I could change my name, and my looks somehow.”

“And how you dress – change your armor, maybe start wearing your sword and scabbard on your back.”

“And what about us – you and me? What do we do about our feelings for each other?”

Gabrielle shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe let things happen as they will? I think if we force it....”

“That makes sense,” Xena replied as she ran her fingers through Gabrielle’s hair. “You are completely right,” she said as Gabrielle moved close enough to caress her cheek, then slip her hand around to the back of Xena’s neck.

“Slow and easy,” Gabrielle mumbled as their lips met.

Slow and easy, indeed!

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the VERY few stories I’ve written that I actually knew how it was going to begin, how the middle was going to go, and how I wanted it to end. Of course, the details had to be worked out.
> 
> Most of the time, I have an idea, begin writing, and let the story take me where it goes.
> 
> (It seems like I heard J.K. Rowling say in an interview that was how she wrote the ‘Harry Potter’ novels. Not that I would EVER compare myself to Ms Rowling!)


End file.
